Garota do Coração Partido
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Marin reflete sobre tudo o que já viveu no Santuário. Primeira SONGFIC. Aiolia & Marin. Musica: Broken Hearted Girl - Beyoncé


_Só para informação, os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, embora eu gostaria que fosse o contrário ^^ _

_A música em questão é Broken Hearted Girl, da Beyoncé. O vídeo: _.com/watch?v=_MIZ3xhtCL8&feature=fvst

_Achei que a música expressava perfeitamente os sentimentos da Marin na história, então arrisquei a minha primeira songfic. Espero que gostem._

_- xXx -_

"_- Eu não sei como tudo aconteceu._

_Talvez o destino seja mais cruel comigo do que com as outras pessoas. Justamente o lugar em que fui enviada para chamar de casa, não me pareceu um lugar acolhedor... até o momento em que conheci você._

_Não posso negar, houve momentos confusos na minha razão e nos meus sentimentos. Você sempre aparecia com aquele sorriso, como se estivesse com a situação sob controle. Nem eu sei explicar a sensação que a sua presença me causa."_

Fanfiction: Garota do Coração Partido

**You're everything I thought you never were**

_Você foi tudo que nunca pensei que fosse_

**And nothing like I thought you could've been**

_E nada do que eu pensei você poderia ter sido_

Ela percebeu que ele queria se concentrar no que viera fazer ali, mas a cena não era das melhores. Ele havia sentido o cosmo dela, e o perigo se aproximando. Sabia que ela precisava dele, e tentou correr o máximo que pôde.

"_Marin..."_ – Aiolia pensava enquanto estreitava os olhos, fitando o pé do giga que havia pisoteado a Águia.

O cosmo agressivo dele naquele instante fez seu coração gelar. Sabia que ele não perdoaria. Devolveria na mesma moeda, por ter mexido com ela. Iria se arrepender.

**But still you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?**

_Mas você ainda vive dentro de mim, então me diga como é isso?_

"Chega! Deixem-na em paz..." – ela ouviu a voz de Aiolia, interrompendo a roda de cavaleiros e amazonas, que mantinham ambas as amazonas de prata ao centro.

Shina passara dos limites perseguindo Marin pelo Santuário, mas encurralá-la de forma covarde, utilizando-se de capangas para lhe dar vantagem era inaceitável aos olhos dele, ela sabia disso.

"Isso não vai acabar aqui..." – a italiana respondeu, como de costume, dispensando seus subordinados e fugindo do confronto contra aquele que a defendia naquele instante.

"Você está bem Marin?" – o tom na voz de Aiolia era preocupado, ela sabia, mas suas pernas não a obedeceram e por alguns instantes, ela se escorou em um dos ombros dele.

Ela estava ferida. Era perseguida todos os dias por um preconceito que a assombrava desde que chegou ali. O mesmo preconceito que perseguia aquele que a defendera de Shina, o irmão do indigno Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

**You're the only one I wish I could forget**

_Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer_

**The only one I'd love to not forgive**

_O único que amei para não perdoar_

Aquela manhã quente a fez sentar-se na pedra para descansar por pequenos instantes. Foram minutos suficientes para ele se aproximar daquele jeito, tão único. Mesmo que não quisesse, que tentasse afastá-lo por medo, seu coração não permitia. A cada passo que ele dava em sua direção, lhe fazia faltar o ar. Ele era seu amigo, o único que ela permitia se aproximar daquela forma.

"Olá Marin, tudo bem com você?"

"Ah, oi Aiolia... tudo sim, e com você?"

Não, não podia ceder. Tinha que parar. Não podia se apaixonar. Não por ele, e também por ninguém. Tinha que esquecê-lo. Já sentia a presença dele todas as noites em seus sonhos, perturbando-lhe a mente. Perturbando-lhe o coração. Tinha que parar. Esquecê-lo. Não podia amar.

**And though you break my heart**

_E ainda assim, você partiu meu coração_

**You're the only one**

_Você é o único_

**And though there are times when I hate you**

_E mesmo assim, há momentos em que te odeio_

'**Cause I can't erase**

_Porque não posso apagar_

**The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face**

_Os momentos que você me machucou e colocou lágrimas no meu rosto_

Corria contra o tempo ao saber que seu pupilo subia as 12 casas zodiacais. O que faria? Aiolia tinha que defender o Templo de Leão, e fora avisada há pouco que o Pégaso acabara de passar pela 4ª casa, e que lutava fervorosamente na casa seguinte. Tinha que impedi-los. Seiya não poderia morrer, mas... ele também não. Não! Tinha que alcançar o Templo de Leão o mais rápido que pudesse.

Tentava se levantar do fundo do penhasco que havia se jogado junto com o inimigo. Para sua sorte, não caíra nos rochedos. Estava tonta, o desespero secava-lhe a garganta e fazia suas pernas tremerem, mas a imagem de Aiolia não saia de sua mente, e isso lhe dava forças para continuar. Por ele. Precisava alcançar a 5ª Casa Zodiacal. Tinha que impedi-los. Um grito abafado pela máscara fez com que tomasse conta da realidade, despertando os sentidos mais primitivos, vencendo a tontura. O rosto, banhado em lágrimas que somente ela poderia notar que caíram de seus olhos. Um choro silencioso e invisível. Um desespero solitário.

**And even now when I hate you, it pains me to say**

_E até agora quando eu te odeio, me dói dizer_

**I know I'll be there at the end of the day**

_Eu sei que estarei lá no final do dia_

Mais uma vez via o sol se pondo da janela de sua cabana. Sentia que ele viria. Antes mesmo que ouvisse as batidas na porta, abriu, pressentindo a presença dele. O sorriso sem graça dele era irresistível, mesmo com o canto da boca inchado e com a testa sangrando. Novamente mais curativos. Não importava quantas vezes o repreendesse para que não buscasse confusão, ele não obedecia. Se fosse necessário defendê-la, ele a defenderia, e não faria o contrário com nenhuma outra pessoa injustiçada. Resolvia tudo do jeito dele.

Até a cara de medo da dor dos curativos a fascinava. Se fosse para brigar com o mais valente cavaleiro, ele jamais pensaria em recuar, porém, cada vez que levava o algodão banhado em mertiolate até o corte na testa, ele parecia se mesclar com o sofá, tornando-se um com o objeto inanimado, de tanto se encolher. Apesar da cena engraçada, ela sabia que uma pontinha de preocupação surgia dentro dela, pela personalidade arredia do leonino. Ele se arriscava demais. Não queria vê-lo machucado. Ah, se ao menos ele soubesse... de seus sentimentos.

**I don't wanna be without you, babe**

_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

**I don't want a broken heart**

_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe**

_Não quero respirar sem você, amor_

**I don't wanna play that part**

_Eu não quero este papel_

Escondia-se atrás dos pilares enquanto alguns cavaleiros de ouro discutiam. Claro, ele tinha que estar entre eles. A cada palavra que ele proferia sobre a guerra de Poseidon, sentia o coração apertar. Ele estava se candidatando a descer e ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze, mesmo contra as regras do Santuário. Mais uma vez se arriscaria.

Claro que entendia que era o dever dele como cavaleiro, mas estava insegura com o sentimento que lhe apertava o peito. Estava novamente com o mesmo sentimento que a fez chorar da última vez. Medo. Só o pensamento de perdê-lo, já fazia sua mente embaralhar, como se vários pedaços de um quebra cabeças se espalhassem por uma mesa muito grande. E novamente a sensação de coração apertado. Ah, se ele soubesse... ah se pudesse contar à ele. Não pôde evitar que se apaixonasse, e muito menos que viesse a amá-lo. Tentou, mas não conseguiu. Porém, sua conduta como amazona não permitia a ela amar. Era proibido. Para ambos.

**I know that I love you, but let me just say**

_Eu sei que te amo, mas me deixe apenas dizer_

**I don't wanna love you, in no kind of way, no, no**

_Eu não quero te amar, de nenhuma forma, não, não_

**I don't want a broken heart, I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl**

_Eu não quero um coração partido, eu não quero ser a garota do coração partido_

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

_Não, não, nada de garota do coração partido_

**I'm no broken-hearted girl**

_Eu não sou a garota do coração partido_

Na guerra, a morte sempre era esperada. Era até desejada por alguns, mas ela não gostava de pensar em Aioria nesta situação. Não ele. Se não tivesse se apaixonado, não estaria agora com esse sentimento acuado no peito. Não teria que demonstrar sua coragem com muito mais afinco no campo de batalha, para camuflar o medo de perdê-lo. Ele era um Cavaleiro e ela uma Amazona. Eram treinados para lutar, para defender a humanidade, não para amar. Mas ela não pôde evitar. Seu coração ansiava por ele, necessitava dele. Era tarde demais. Não queria amá-lo. Não queria amá-lo.

**Something that I feel I need to say, up'til now I've always been afraid**

_Sinto uma coisa que preciso dizer, até agora eu sempre tive medo_

**That you would never come around, and still I wanna put this out**

_Que você nunca estivesse por perto, e ainda eu quero colocar isso pra fora_

**You say you got the most respect for me, but sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me**

_Você diz que tem o maior respeito por mim, mas às vezes eu sinto que você não está me merecendo_

**And still your in my heart, but you're the only one**

_E você continua no meu coração, mas você é o único_

Desde que o conheceu ele sempre foi cordial. Para ela, sempre mais do que um amigo. Aos poucos ele se aproximou e sem que ela percebesse, se apaixonou, e com o tempo, secretamente, passou a amá-lo. Passou a sentir medo do destino, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Não deixava de cumprir com sua obrigação, assim como ele, mas sonhava em um dia poder dizer a ele o que sentia. Nunca fora de quebrar regras, mas... talvez, se quebrasse apenas uma, somente uma...

**And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain**

_E sim, há momentos em que te odeio, mas eu não reclamo_

'**Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away**

_Porque eu tive medo de que você poderia ir embora_

**But now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say**

_Mas agora eu não te odeio, estou feliz em dizer_

**That I will be there at the end of the day**

_Que eu estarei lá no final do dia_

Poseidon caíra naquela tarde. Os Santos de Bronze conseguiram. Aiolia retornava ao seu Templo enquanto os olhos dela pousavam sobre ele. Ele não percebera sua presença, sob as rochas. Se ele soubesse... será que se afastaria? Tinha a imensa vontade de quebrar a regra e dizer a ele tudo o que sentia, tudo o que pensava, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. E se ele não correspondesse?

"Aiolia..." – disse num tom fraco, como se quisesse segurar a tristeza dentro de si.

Ele continuaria com seu dever de Cavaleiro, assim como ela. Receava que estivesse colocando à prova a amizade que conquistara com ele, o único que a entendia naquele lugar. Ele era especial, mais do que isso. Sentou-se nas rochas ao vê-lo adentrar o 5º Templo Zodiacal, pensando no que faria. Aquela sensação incomodava o tempo todo. Sentia-se fraca, vulnerável, de uma forma como nunca se sentira antes.

**I don't wanna be without you, babe**

_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

**I don't want a broken heart**

_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe**

_Não quero respirar sem você, amor_

**I don't wanna play that part**

_Eu não quero este papel_

Tão pouco tempo e uma nova guerra se aproximava. Soube que invadiram o Santuário e correu o máximo que pôde para voltar. Estava atrás da irmã de seu pupilo, pois descobrira pistas que ela poderia estar em uma vila próxima. Mas isso teria que esperar. Novamente tudo iria recomeçar, a sensação de um turbilhão de emoções revirando dentro dela, somente ao imaginar o que aconteceria durante esta nova guerra. Tinha que ser forte. Mais forte.

Quando chegou ao Santuário, viu a casa de Áries vazia. Os estrondos de explosões vinham exatamente do Templo de Virgem. Não imaginara que chegou tão atrasada. Ele já estava lutando, cumprindo seu dever. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um cosmo agressivo bem próximo dela. Ao se virar, jogou o corpo para trás, em uma manobra rápida, desviando de um ataque que vinha silencioso. Um espectro.

"Hades... então é você." – disse com a voz baixa, enquanto se posicionava.

Novamente se entregaria à seu dever. Assim como ele. Não podia falhar.

**I know that I love you, but let me just say**

_Eu sei que te amo, mas me deixe apenas dizer_

**I don't wanna love you, in no kind of way, no, no**

_Eu não quero te amar, de nenhuma forma, não, não_

**I don't want a broken heart, I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl**

_Eu não quero um coração partido, eu não quero ser a garota do coração partido_

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

_Não, não, nada de garota do coração partido_

As horas passavam, não podia mais dizer a ele. Ele descera ao submundo para lutar por Athena. Seu coração se apertava mais, como se pressentisse algo ruim. Será que estava bem? Podia sentir seu cosmo fraco, junto de Mú e Milo. O que estava acontecendo lá?

Tinha que ocupar a mente com seus afazeres, não poderia deixar de cumprir a sua parte, a sua missão. Novamente foi até a Vila próxima, onde tinha suspeitas de que encontraria Seika. E acertou. Avistou a garota, muito parecida com Seiya, nos campos. Somente não imaginara que este seria o último suspiro aliviado que daria. Aproximou-se e se apresentou à garota, começando a história que já pretendia contar. Em duas horas já estava com a garota nos arredores do Santuário.

O cosmo dele estava intenso. A garganta agora se atravancava, segurando a aflição que parecia querer sair pela boca, num grito carregado do pavor que a remoia por dentro. Deixou a garota por alguns instantes em sua cabana, indo para a arena do santuário sozinha.

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd ****never be**

_Agora estou onde pensei que nunca estaria_

**I'm living in a world that****'s all about you and me**

_Estou num mundo onde tudo é sobre eu e você_

**Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free**

_Não tenha medo, meu coração partido está livre_

**To spread my wings and fly away, away with you**

_Para abrir minhas asas e voar longe, longe com você_

Os olhos aflitos procuravam sempre o caminho mais curto por dentro da mata intensa. O tempo que conseguia ver o céu pelas folhagens, olhava para o sol que já quase estava coberto pelo eclipse. Um sentimento inquieto estava se remexendo tanto dentro dela que por alguns instantes pensou que iria explodir de dentro para fora.

Como queria que tudo acabasse, para vê-lo de volta. Dessa vez não deixaria passar, iria tê-lo. Iria dizer a ele, tudo o que alimentou por ele em todos esses anos. Que se danem as regras. Sentiu um soluço preso na garganta, sem entender o porquê. Apertou o passo. Não deixaria a aflição tomar conta de seu corpo, manteria-se firme. Suas pernas começaram a tremer, e foi neste instante que sentiu o cosmo dele. Forte como um trovão. Estancou no lugar que estava e sentiu a visão embaçar.

O cosmo havia sumido. Tentou racionalmente procurar por ele, pensando em alternativas diferentes, para justificar a ausência da centelha que indicaria que ainda estaria vivo. Não encontrava. Não encontrava.

"Não. Não agora!"

Retirou a máscara do rosto. Pelo menos neste momento, permitiria-se ser ela. Sentiu a brisa esfriar o molhado que estava presente em seu rosto e que não percebera. Começava a chorar de forma impulsiva, deixando as pernas vacilarem e se ajoelhar no chão, sentando em seguida. Por que agora? Justamente quando ela permitiria que suas asas a fizessem voar alto. Um vôo que ela não pretendia executar sozinha. Iria dizer a ele.

**I don't wanna be without you, babe**

_Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_

**I don't want a broken heart**

_Eu não quero um coração partido_

**Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe**

_Não quero respirar sem você, amor_

**I don't wanna play that part**

_Eu não quero este papel_

Não acreditava. Não acreditava que ele se fora. Estava com o coração partido. As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, e desta vez, ela se permitiu chorar como ninguém. Dentre os soluços, lembrava-se da última vez que o viu. Sempre o amou, então, por que não quebrou as regras? O gosto amargo do arrependimento lhe preencheu a boca, e por alguns instantes se entregou ao sentimento que nutria por ele por tantos anos.

"Não me deixe! Por favor, não me deixe!" – ela falava baixo, como se pudesse fazê-lo ouvir através de seu cosmo.

Não obtendo respostas, a aflição em seu coração se descarregava no choro pesado. Não havia volta, ele se fora. Seu primeiro e único amor. Como queria ter dito a ele. Como queria lhe revelar o que sentia, mesmo que fosse apenas para que ele soubesse. Sem esperar nada em troca. Se conformaria com isso.

**I know that I love you, but let me just say**

_Eu sei que te amo, mas me deixe apenas dizer_

**I don't wanna love you, in no kind of way, no, no**

_Eu não quero te amar, de nenhuma forma, não, não_

**I don't want a broken heart, I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl**

_Eu não quero um coração partido, eu não quero ser a garota do coração partido_

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

_Não, não, nada de garota do coração partido_

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, mas não se apressaria. Teria todo o tempo do mundo. Estava novamente chorando por ele. Era por ele. Era importante. Os gritos morriam na garganta, embora alguns deles ainda saíssem com a mesma força de um chute certeiro. Ninguém a ouvia, era como sempre foi, sem ele. Nem parecia que ela existia. O único que a percebia acabou de partir. Se foi, e ela nem pôde se despedir. Dizer o que sentia.

"Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. Por favor, não me deixe." – as palavras continuavam morrendo insistentemente logo após serem proferidas.

Seu coração estava partido. Ela não queria ter amado, mas não teve escolha. Não deveria ter se envolvido, mas era algo que não podia controlar. Esse era seu medo. Era exatamente o medo que tivera por tantos anos, e que agora estava vivenciando. Cessando aos poucos o choro, levou uma das mãos ao peito, pedindo em silêncio à Athena para que vencesse a guerra. Era sua única esperança. A única que poderia salvá-la. Que talvez pudesse trazê-lo de volta. Por mais que sofresse agora, preferia acreditar na esperança.

**Broken-hearted girl, no, no**

_Garota do coração partido, não, não_

**No broken-hearted girl**

_Nada de garota do coração partido_

**No broken-hearted girl**

_Nada de garota do coração partido_

"_Lembro-me de sair dali com a sensação de ser outra pessoa. Uma pessoa incompleta, como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de mim. Novamente o lugar que eu chamara de casa por toda a minha vida se tornara um lugar vazio para mim. Athena venceu a guerra, mas você não voltou._

_Aiolia..._

_Estou à procura de meu irmão. Seiya está vegetativo, mas sobreviveu. Seika e Athena estão cuidando dele. E mesmo que o encontre, saiba que nunca desisti de esperar por você. Arrependo-me de não ter lhe revelado meus sentimentos enquanto era tempo. Tomei a decisão tarde demais. Mas, jamais perdi a esperança._

_Esses anos que convivemos como amigos, passaram tão rápido._

_Eu realmente, não sei como tudo aconteceu."_

FIM.


End file.
